Zoids: Great Adventure
by Chip050
Summary: This takes place some time after the american anime,and involves made up characters,and real ones.Including zoids.
1. Death Assault

1 Zoids: Great Adventure  
  
Episode 1: Death Assault  
  
Sorry if this is bad. This is my first Zoid Fic, so I hope you like it.  
  
A dark hover cargo lay silently under a thick, foggy night. A man sat in it, awake and seemingly with nothing to do. Not far away, another team was traveling down towards the hover cargo.  
  
The man grinned as he saw them on a video screen before him. He pushed a button as they reached hardly a distance from his hover cargo.  
  
Next thing, about a hundred Command Wolves were lined up before the intruders. The man sat back and watched them look surprised, and jump into their zoids. He would hold fire until they were ready. He always found these things interesting.  
  
The team looked astonished at first, but quickly sent out a few Pegasuses. They were actually in the top league, but then again they had no idea what they were facing, and didn't feel confident until only one of the Command Wolves stepped forward to fight.  
  
This would be a cinch. But it wasn't. The Command Wolf charged at the first and probably strongest of the three, and easily took it down, and quickly shook off the others, ending up throwing them at each other and defeating the team.  
  
Yes, the man certainly always did love watching his victory. The team cowered away and the man, who was obviously the leader of the team, shut down and walked away.  
  
  
  
"That's victory number twenty!" a young boy said after winning another match with the rest of his team. "So? We're nowhere, Rick, until we fight the higher league warriors," another, older boy, pointed out.  
  
Rick scowled. "Well, we're still doing pretty well you know, Daniel. And what brings you to put yourself down anyway? That's just not common for you, Buddy," Rick answered, a bit discouraged though, seeing as his own ally didn't even believe in them.  
  
"I wasn't putting you guys down, Rick, I mean, man, you take everything so seriously!" Daniel shot back. A girl just younger then Daniel, but older then Rick stepped in. "Break it up. Daniel, if you keep fighting like this, we'll never see those higher league warriors," she said.  
  
Rick sighed. "She's right. We won't get anywhere if we keep getting mad at each other," Rick agreed. Daniel nodded. "Let's get back to the Hover Cargo to see if we've earned a new rank."  
  
A guy a bit older then all of them turned around to see their entrance. "We haven't gotten anywhere if you're wondering, Carrie," he said, glancing at the girl. She sighed. "Why not, Andrew? I thought we might've at least gotten somewhere."  
  
Andrew grinned at them. "Well look on the bright side, all this battling has gotten us a lot of money. We have enough for an upgrade for each of us!" The team all grinned. "Great! It all has paid off then!" Rick said happily. "Where's the nearest zoid parts store?" Daniel asked quickly. "Luckily, not very far. We can all go on a shopping spree right now," Andrew answered rather gleefully.  
  
A building towered over them as they looked around at the zoid parts section. Rick looked up at a box full of an upgrade for his zoid. "Cruncher will love these. And look how affordable," he said, smiling.  
  
Andrew glanced around at some parts for the Redler, as Daniel and Carrie browsed a section with Claw and Sabre upgrades. Later, they all met at the counter, knowing what to order.  
  
"We still have lots of extra money left guys…those warriors may not be strong, but they pay a lot," Andrew reported. Rick glanced at a fairly cheap zoid. "It won't hurt having an extra zoid, you know," he said, nodding at the Demon Lizard. Everyone looked at it. "Indeed it wouldn't. We'll take it," Carrie said, and they ordered the zoid and parts.  
  
"Gee, I'm glad I thought of getting that zoid," Rick said cheerfully. "We haven't even tested it, and it doesn't have any upgrades yet either," Daniel answered dully.  
  
Andrew suddenly called out to them, "Guys, we've got ourselves another battle!" he shouted, "Oh, and the Demon Lizard is ready for combat. Who wants to try it out first?" Andrew asked, looking around at his friends who were now gathered around him.  
  
Rick instantly volunteered. "I will! Where we gonna test it?" he asked. Andrew rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Oh," Rick said, sort of embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, I've installed all the upgrades into the system for our current zoids," Andrew answered, as Rick stepped outside to use to use the new zoid.  
  
"Whoa…this thing is big…powerful…cool…" Rick trailed off as he climbed into the cockpit, his team watching respectfully. He turned it on. The body lit up as, Rick moved it around. It was swift, and generally quick on its feet.  
  
Rick jumped out a bit later. "What is there to learn? That thing has great controlling, and can't get any better for beginners," he commented. Andrew smiled. "As long as it works."  
  
The day of the battle came four days later, and the team was ready for the assault. "We have to win this one guys, they're offering enough money for three more zoids!" Andrew said, looking amazed at the challengers offering reward.  
  
"Chill, you know we'll win," Daniel said, making his way over to his Claw. Andrew just sighed. "I mean, if they're offering this much money, they must be real confident…"  
  
The team entered the battlefield proudly, only to see they were up against some strangely large Ultrasaursuses that didn't look very easy.  
  
Sorry that was so short. I hope you enjoyed, and expect a new episode soon. Please review. 


	2. Secret of the Cruncher

1 Zoids: Great Adventure  
  
Episode 2: Secret of the Cruncher  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the tips, Helcop.  
  
The three Ultrasaursuses looked down at them with force. They froze in their places. Rick shuddered and quickly said, "The battle must go on, guys, let's just try." The others just nodded and began to fight.  
  
2 Carrie and Daniel gave it some of their best shots of ammo, and to their surprise, the one they were concentrating on fell, but got back up.  
  
Something was wrong here though. They were firing all they had and giving them their most powerful attacks, but the zoids weren't responding. They all halted and wondered what was going on.  
  
Andrew shrugged. "Maybe they're trying to wear us out before they attack?" he suggested. Soon enough they ran out of ammo. "They no we're out of ammo, and tired, so why aren't they attacking, Andrew?" Carrie asked.  
  
Daniel nodded. "Really, buddy, this isn't working…they have magnificent defense, but they're just not going to use those attacks!" he exclaimed. Rick agreed. "I have a plan though guys…what if we use some of our unlimited attacks on one of them, knock him down, then move to the next one, then the other one."  
  
The others decided to use the plan. A while later, the toughest one was down, and they moved onto the next ones without much fear, and won the battle and money.  
  
The judge raised his red hand and declared the Droids the winner.  
  
"Who would've though, Rick, your plan actually worked." Daniel commented after the match. "And now we have enough money to get an upgrade for the Demon Lizard. I'll be right back, I'm going to go order it," Andrew said, walking away.  
  
The next day, the Droids team had yet another challenge from the same team. "Look at this…the same team wants to battle us…I hope it won't be as boring as last time…that had to be our longest match ever…" Andrew reported.  
  
Daniel looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "They better. I might forfeit if they pull that again," he commented. Rick shook his head. "I'll never surrender."  
  
The battle day soon came, and all upgrades were installed, and ready for use. The Cruncher, Claw, and Sabre stepped into the battlefield only to see almost exact clones of their zoids.  
  
"What!" Carrie looked at her Sabre counterpart. "Umm…guys, just try…" Andrew responded, though just as confused. The judge began the battle and the fight drew on. Yes, the opponents did attack this time.  
  
They each battled their clone. A while after the battle, it seemed that the Droids had the edge, when the enemies burst out a sudden blast of power and knocked Carrie and Daniel out, only severely damaging Rick and Cruncher.  
  
"Ahh!!! I'm really getting beaten up here you know! Listen, I'm going to try the upgrade!" Rick quickly decided, though he could hardly take his broken zoid back to the hover cargo.  
  
He parked his zoid and got ready to upgrade. "Cruncher upgrade to…umm…Andrew…what's it called?" Rick said suddenly. Andrew sighed. "Chrono mode, Rick. Now, quick, you have to win this,"  
  
The Crunchers green parts were removed to reveal a tough black body, in which new, stronger parts were placed. His surface parts were changed to a golden, platinum surface.  
  
Two giant guns were placed upon his back, and below his neck. He shot out like a bullet into the sun, making his armor shine greatly. The redone Cruncher got ready to take on three, still not as sure of victory as possible.  
  
He tackled the enemy Cruncher then threw it at the Claw and Sabre. Still not much effect. He dogged an attack from the enemy Cruncher then rammed it into the others. The Claw fell to the ground, out of the battle.  
  
The Cruncher was still strong, but the Sabre was pretty badly damaged. He shoved the Sabre into the air, and it was out to too. Cruncher got ready for the greatest fight of the battle.  
  
They faced off, shooting at each other, and using maximum strength. Surprisingly, despite his mode advantage, Cruncher was losing, and the opponent was still very powerful.  
  
Cruncher was worn out, but he wasn't going to give up without completely being beaten. The Enemy Cruncher went into a strong tackle, but he quickly pulled out of the way.  
  
Cruncher had one large force of strength left, and for the sake of the team, used it. A burst of energy formed within him, as he stepped up to attack the opponent. A wave of power blasted at the enemy, knocking him out, and claiming the Droids victorious.  
  
"Yes! We did great! That upgrade was worth it!" Rick hopped out of his zoid to go back to the hover cargo and talk to the others. "How much reward money did we win guys?" he asked. The others had come back.  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Lots, but we're going to have to use most of it on repair," He exclaimed. Daniel looked disappointed. "Money gone to waste. Even if you do win a match, you use up the reward money by having to pay for all the work you did."  
  
"Well, at least we're now free of challenges. I won't be accepting anymore battles, especially not from that guy, so that we can brush up on our techniques," Andrew told them. "Thanks, we haven't had much time between the fights to do much anyway," Carrie answered.  
  
Rick nodded. "And what about that other money? What should we use it on, more zoids? More Upgrades? Whatever, we have money, and we have to use it! It just wouldn't work if we didn't,"  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Um, right, let's go buy some stuff…" Andrew responded. Everyone else just shrugged. "I'm afraid we can only afford two more zoids though, those repairs are expensive."  
  
Daniel looked a bit angry, but changed the subject. "So, otherwise, all we can do is sit here? Let's just go shopping now, like we did last time," Andrew shrugged, and nodded. But they didn't get anything for a while anyway.  
  
I hope you enjoyed that second episode, and sorry they're always so short, and sort of boring. Due to a complaint, I'll make some character profiles.  
  
Name: Rick Krenll  
  
Age: 16  
  
Team: Droids  
  
Zoids: Cruncher, Demon Lizard  
  
Upgrades: Chrono (Cruncher), Warp (Demon Lizard)  
  
Appearance: Black, messy hair, Red T-Shirt, Khakis, 6'1  
  
Personality: Cheery, Competitive, and Immature  
  
Name: Daniel Jenp  
  
Age: 20  
  
Team: Droids  
  
Zoids: Claw  
  
Upgrades: Flash (Claw)  
  
Appearance: Bronze, short hair, White Undershirt, Blue Jeans, 6'3  
  
Personality: Clever, Daring, and Careful  
  
Name: Carrie Demesoul  
  
Age: 19  
  
Team: Droids  
  
Zoids: Sabre  
  
Upgrades: Rip (Sabre)  
  
Appearance: Brown, long hair, Orange Shirt, Black Pants, 6'2  
  
Personality: Kind, Quick-witted, and Mature  
  
Name: Andrew Ledon  
  
Age: 21  
  
Team: Droids  
  
Zoids: Redler  
  
Upgrades: Swift (Redler)  
  
Appearance: Blond, Curly hair, Green T-Shirt, Baggy, Red pants, 5'8 (yes, short)  
  
Personality: Very Smart, Observant, and Thoughtful  
  
Name: ??????  
  
Age: ??  
  
Team: Terminators Leader (team they've been battling, and team at beginning of chapter 1)  
  
Other: The strange man at the start of this fic. The enemy. 


End file.
